From then to now you're still a part of me
by HFQ-KMS
Summary: Jenny goes after to find her Father- The Doctor. How far will she go to reach one of the closest things to her?
1. Oh yeah, he's your Father!

**This is a story about Jennie, the Doctor's daughter! I'm putting a twist on her to my own standards.. I hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews, I value your comments! :)**  
**~HFQ**

The gun skidded on the floor out of my reach. My arm outstretched naturally for it, but his foot landed on my arm before it could move.

"I swear, if I see another gun!" He growled, squatting to pick up the gun, unload it and toss it away.

I stood up with a sigh, straightening out my shirt. "Sorry Dad." I offered a small smile towards him, my hazel eyes meeting his brown. He nodded and continued walking, leaving me in the back of the four of us.

Martha turned to me with a small smile on her face. "Yeah.. the doctor doesn't really like guns."

I nodded curtly, walking swiftly. "I've noticed." I flicked my bangs out of my Face with a puff of air, feeling weaponless. Sure, I was skilled in hand to hand combat, but I was- to my father's misfortune, better with a gun.

The smell of flowers lingered in the air as we came closer, and I saw my Father's face light up with joy. We all circled around him, leaving me to be in between Martha and Donna. I had taken a small liking to both, but Donna was less.. I don't know.. there was just something about Martha I didn't like at all.

I stared at it carefully, letting my eyes examine it while my two hearts beat excitedly against my chest. A group of Hath's came around the corner on the left side of me and humans.. or whatever they were to my right. I looked around nervously towards my father, who nodded. It somewhat comforted me… In a way.

I bit my lip nervously, zoning in and out during the Doctor's speech between the two. It wasn't because I was tired.. I didn't feel it. It was because I was distracted by an object all around me, my eyes scanning the room with it.

The next time I looked around, actually paying attention everyone was putting their guns down on the floor at their feet, probably because of the words he had just spoke. A small breeze came in and brushed my loose hair off my shoulders and I ran right in front of the Doctor as the leader of the pack shot at him.

I fell on the floor, my head hitting the ground hard. He picked me up, running his fingers softly through my blonde hair then immediately placing his hand tightly on my chest to stop from more blood to ooze out and to hold pressure.

"Jennie, stay with me… imagine all the things you can do.. new worlds and planets.." He smiled warmly at me and my eyes slowly began to roll in and out of the back of my head. They all thought I was dead.. but I had surprises for all of them.


	2. And LAUNCH!

"Jenny, what do you think you're doing?"

I laughed, climbing up the unstable ladder, still showing no fear. "Sorry boys." I climbed inside the ship, locking my belt and gripping my hands around the controls. My knuckles went white as I launched off. "I've got planets to see, civilizations to safe.. and my Dad to find."

I squealed to myself, looking through the glass that was in front of me. I saw stars.. and moons.. and oh so many planets. It was just wonderful.. like a bliss experience. It didn't last long as a button began to fail.. but I fixed it. I set it to auto-pilot and stood up in the limited space I had, running my hand across the wall.

I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task.. finding the Doctor. But all is fair in the right circumstances. And I was going to find my Father if it was the last thing I did before my two hearts stopped beating.

Days passed, and I landed a planet I never known of before.. of course one could say I wouldn't know any planet.. except.. that one.. was it called Gallitray? I couldn't find my mind to remember and I felt so guilty about it.

Looking down at my nails, I nodded and muttered a soft thank you as a maid- who had the face of a cat gave me a banana smoothie. Banana's are good.. they had to be the best thing in the planet. Beside traveling.. that always beat out bananas.

I took a long sip and laughed at myself, speaking out loud. "No.. banana's are better than travel." I nodded to myself in approval, grabbed my bag and headed back out into hyperspace, back on my mission.


	3. How to get out of this one?

My eyes began to slowly close, and an image came to my mind. A planet.. with red grass and mountains that were snow caped… My hazel eyes fluttered up and my eyes scanned the area in front of me. I unbuckled myself to stretch out and saw a piece of floating red rock pass by. What was the planet I just dreamt of? Was it only my imagination going wild again? It couldn't of been real..

My eyes seemed to close on their own once more, for an extended amount of time. I was starting to crash down towards a planet, as my navigator said in the ship- Raxacorio- Yeah.. I won't even try to pronounce it. I hurried and shifted upward, a piece of space junk hitting the side of my ship.  
"Damn garbage.." I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my face. I saw a set of twin suns..

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" The twin suns had just ruined my thoughts yet again. I woke up in a small cellar, handcuffed to a wall. I looked around, so confused on where I was.

"We are the Sontarians. You are now our prisoner. You may not talk."

"But where in the hell am I?!" I shouted out uselessly to the walls, my own voice echoing back in my ears.

"The prisoner will not talk."

A pair of eyes looked at me from the slot in the door. I tried to stand up, completely forgetting about the handcuffs and sat back down, eyeing them back with suspicion.

"What.. are you space potatoes?!"

"We are the mighty Sontarians! The prisoner will not talk!"

Evil potato spub people… how was I going to get out of this one?


	4. A new capture arrives

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone so far who reviewed, Favorited or follows this story! You wouldn't believe how much it means to me that so many of you enjoy what I write! And especially to the 346 people who have currently read it! ;)  
~HFQ**

I sat on the floor, my eyes closed as my head leaned against the metal wall. If only I had a sonic right now… my brain came back into the thought and wondered how I knew it. I had known tons of these things already… but don't really remember learning these things.

I hummed a lullaby to myself every night for 70 days. That 70th day, a lot of things changed.

I was given my usual small meal 4 times a day- Breakfast, tea, dinner and luckily enough we even got dessert. After day 30 I was un-handcuffed from the wall, which allowed me to move about the room. Suicide was something I thought about. Of course with one of the talks I had with The Doctor in the cell we all shared those many nights ago; I'd come to realize that I can only die If I can't regenerate- but I could. So.. then I'd have 24 hours to counter in before it would actually work..

"UGH!" I smashed my head into my lap, my legs stretched oddly across the floor. Sipping from my small bowl of water and I sighed in relief. The sweat dripped off my forehead, beading down towards the floor, hitting the floor with a big slap.

I instantly woke up, jumping out of my space on the floor. A new member was being escorted to their cell. And from the voice.. it was a man with perfect hair, blue long coat with brass buttons and brown boots.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I don't need to be silent to impress." He winked my way. The only way I could see it was because my slot was open once more. I stared at him absent-mindedly and gave a blank expression on my face. Genuine confusion.


	5. It's not in your nature

**And Chapter Five! I can't believe since my last chapter was posted, over 200 more people have read this story! Thank you so much, I can't tell you how proud I am everyday I see the stats higher and followers larger. I wish I could give you all one big HUG!  
Keep reviewing, reading, favoring, following and enjoying my stories! I write them all because of you guys.  
~HFQ**

It turned out this guy named Captain Jack Harkness was in the cell next to me, and god did he make a lot of noise. He'd clink everything together to make either a horrible sound or a loud enough, annoying sound that bothered my teeth. I kicked the wall between us a few times, about to find a way out of here, into there and mobbing him for disrupting my sleep for 2 more nights while he was there.

One day after dinner was over and we had to wait a little bit until dessert was done to be served, we got into a small conversation, which escalated quite quickly. This night we were in the courtyard to watch their training and give them good feedback to make them feel better about what their techniques were.

Jack wondered to my table and I curled my arms around myself tighter, like hugging myself protectively. Yes, that would totally protect you from some sort of stranger. I must remember this so I'm okay every time. Eye roll.

"Well hello, beautiful." He smirked, sitting down beside me. I just stared at him blankly while he moved a piece of my hair from my pale face, his hands rubbing casually against my skin.. his rugged touch against my smooth… it felt like heaven. Then I snapped out of it.

"Um.. hi." I nodded curtly and played with my thumbs, looking away. I had set myself up for a trap anyway by doing this, because he took his first finger and titled my chin up, turning my face so my eyes met with his, like it was the most natural thing to do… stare into his eyes… oh, those dreamy eyes..

Stop it Jenny! You were the one who flirted with guys! Not the other way around, that was wrong! Utterly so wrong!

"So.. where you from?"

"Oh um, it's hard to explain really. And trust me, I'm not very good at explaining things.." I let out a small laugh, kind of like a gentle giggle. Careless and pain-free.. like, my lungs weren't bursting open from it or my stomach wasn't coming out from my throat. He offered a smile and scooted closer to me.

Later that night once we were back in our cells, he had figured out a way to talk through the wall that was between us without being caught by the Sontarians. Our conversations spread from different topics, making the talking always more interesting. I placed my head against the wall, breathing softly and just taking in his voice. Raspy but gentle.. a voice a girl could fall in love with. And I was weak enough to fall into this one.


End file.
